Sleep
by Nakamura Nezumi
Summary: Menggunakan ujung jarimu yang lihai, kau memuaskan seseorang hari ini, dan kemudian membuat mereka sedih. Apa kau tidak tahu? Rasanya sakit.. / SasuNaru. / Yaoi. / One-shoot. / Gaje n OOC, but RnR, please!


"Naruto-_kun_, akhirnya kau datang jugaaa!" tiba-tiba, saat aku sedang berjalan memasuki kelas, seorang gadis berambut merah muda langsung memelukku.

"Tch. Lepaskan aku." Kataku.

Gadis itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

Kemudian aku duduk di sebuah kursi yang dekat dengan jendela. Aku menatap ke luar.

"_Ano_.. Naruto-_kun_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatapku cemas.

"Hn." tanggapku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela.

Entah kenapa, aku sedang malas pagi ini. Padahal biasanya aku sangat bersemangat.

.

Langkah seorang pemuda terhenti tepat di depan gerbang Konohagakuen.

"Di sinikah kau berada.. Naruto...?"

.

.

.

Sleep

Summary: Menggunakan ujung jarimu yang lihai, kau memuaskan seseorang hari ini, dan kemudian membuat mereka sedih. Apa kau tidak tahu? Rasanya sakit.. / SasuNaru. / Yaoi. / One-shoot. | Gaje n OOC, but RnR, please!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story by: Nakamura Nezumi

Rate: T

Genre: Romance & Angst

#Now Playing: Sleep - SID

.

.

.

Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, benar? Namaku Namikaze Naruto, kelas 3 SMA di Konohagakuen.

Dan gadis ini adalah Haruno Sakura, ng.. pacarku. Kenapa aku mau menerima Sakura sebagai pacarku? Aku sendiri juga bingung. Firasat buruk, mungkin?

"_Minna-san_, kita punya seorang murid baru di sini." kata seorang pria, Hatake Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Sakura," panggilku, "sebaiknya kau kembali ke mejamu. Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah datang."

"Nggak mau!" tolak Sakura kekanak-kanakan. "Aku nggak mau sampai Naruto-_kun_ baik lagi padaku!"

"Yang di sana harap diam!" seru Kakashi-_sensei_ dari depan kelas.

"Biarin!" seru Sakura nekat.

"Sakura!" tegurku. "Kembali ke mejamu."

"Huuh.. Iya, iya!"

Kakashi-_sensei_ menghela nafas. "Sudahlah.. Uchiha-_san_, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu."

U-Uchiha?

Aku menggeleng. Bukan dia. Itu pasti bukan dia.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. "Salam kenal. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon kerja samanya." katanya.

Aku terpaku.

"Nah, Uchiha-_san_, kau bisa duduk di samping.. ah, Namikaze-_san_. Silahkan berdiri." kata Kakashi-_sensei_.

Kami-_sama_.. jangan.. Kumohon, jangan lagi...

"Ehm. Namikaze-_san_?"

Aku pun bangkit dari dudukku lalu memasang tampang datar.

"Ah! Naruto!" pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Tidak!" bantahku. "Ya." jawab Sasuke.

Aku mengernyit.

Melihat aku yang mulai men-_death glare_ Sasuke, Kakashi-_sensei_ menghela nafas. "Uchiha-_san_, sebaiknya kau duduk di samping Nara-_san_ saja."

"Baik, _Sensei_."

Kemudian Sasuke pun duduk di tempatnya.

– After School –

Cih, aku menyesal tidak mengikuti ajakan Neji cs tadi karena.. sekarang aku dan Sasuke hanya berdua di kelas.

Hening..

"Hei, Naruto! Aku kira kita takkan bertemu lagi!" kata Sasuke; memecah keheningan, namun memberi alasan bagiku untuk menghajarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Hng? Apanya?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak mengerti. Ah, jangan berpura-pura! Aku tahu kau mengerti apa yang kubicarakan!

"Jelaskan, apa maksudmu ke sini!" tanyaku sambil menarik kerah seragamnya.

"He-hei.. tenang dulu dong.."

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG!" nada bicaraku naik satu oktaf.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Apa kau tak puas mempermainkanku di sana dulu!" seruku lepas kendali.

"Bukan begitu, Naruto. Malam itu.. aku sangat bingung. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku ingin terus mengejarmu.

Aku terdiam sebentar. "Ha-hah, mana mungkin seseorang mempercayai hal sebodoh itu!" kataku.

"Ini bukan—"

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Kami menoleh. Itu.. Sakura? Dia belum pulang?

"_Ano_.. ma-maaf kalau mengganggu kalian," kata Sakura. "Sasuke-_san_.. apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan Naruto-_kun_?"

"Tidak." sambarku cepat.

Sasuke menatapku tidak percaya.

"A-ah ya, Naruto-_kun_.. aku minta maaf karena sudah keterlaluan tadi pagi..," kata Sakura. "A-apa aku.. masih boleh pulang bersamamu?"

"Hn," aku mengambil tasku, "ayo."

Kemudian aku dan Sakura berjalan pulang.

– Sasuke's Part of View –

Aku mengacak rambutku frustrasi. Inikah yang Naruto rasakan saat aku mempermainkannya dulu? Yah, aku akui, dulu aku memang keterlaluan.

Naruto, apa kau sudah tak bisa memaafkanku?

Kami-_sama_, izinkan aku kembali ke saat itu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah aku lakukan..

– Back to Naruto's Part of View –

"Naruto-_kun_, apa kau dan Sasuke-_san_ sudah saling kenal?" tanya Sakura.

Aku mendengus. Kenapa dia harus bertanya tentang hal itu di saat seperti ini?

"Tidak." jawabku datar.

"Begitu.. tapi sepertinya kalian sudah sangat dekat." komentar Sakura.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

**-Sleep-**

'_Yuushoku made ni to sekasareta_

_Ano koro no kimochi to niteite_

_Dare wo uramu wake—'_

Aku mematikan alarm ponselku. Jam sebelas malam. Cih, siapa yang menyetel alarm?

Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Pandanganku teralih ke sebuah bingkai foto di samping tempat tidurku. Foto itu.. foto orang itu, orang yang paling kubenci. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara kesal, marah dan sedih, aku membanting bingkai itu ke lantai.

Prang!

Bukankah dulu aku sudah membakar semua hal yang berkaitan dengannya? Kenapa masih ada yang tertinggal?

"Idiot.." aku terisak sambil menenggelamkan wajahku ke bantal.

Aku ini salah apa sampai Kami-sama menghukmku seperti ini?

Aku pun tertidur dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipiku.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto-_kun_." sapa Sakura sambil berjalan menghampiri mejaku.

Aku mendelik. "Hn." gumamku.

"Kau kenapa sih, Naru—"

"_Sumimasen_, aku ingin ke mejaku."

Aku dan Sakura menoleh. Itu.. Sasuke. Sepertinya Sakura menutupi jalan untuk orang berlalu lalang. Aku mendengus.

"Huh, terserah! _Jaa ne_, Naruto-_kun_!" Sakura berlari meninggalkanku.

"Dia itu.. apa memiliki hubungan denganmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke dan melanjutkan membaca novel yang dari tadi kubaca.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke, "kau kenapa sih? Apa kau benar-benar membenciku?"

Aku masih terdiam.

"Aku tahu, aku salah. Makanya aku ingin minta maaf—"

"APA MAKSUDMU!" ah, lagi-lagi aku lepas kendali. Beberapa murid menoleh ke arah kami.

– Sasuke's Part of View –

"Naruto, pelankan suaramu.." kataku.

Naruto tampak berusaha sekuat tenaga mengendalikan emosinya. Ah, sudah kuduga, seharusnya aku tak melakukan semua hal ini. Ini hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit.

"Lalu, apa maumu sampai melakukan hal-hal bodoh ini?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Aku..," aku menunduk lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto. ".. aku minta maaf.."

Naruto menepis tanganku kasar. "Yang benar saja!" katanya dingin. "Jangan kira aku mau memaafkanmu semudah itu!" ia berjalan ke luar kelas.

Kurenai-_sensei_—guru yang akan mengajar pagi ini—menatap kepergian Naruto bingung.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Kurenai-_sensei_.

Semua murid menggeleng sementara aku hanya bisa terpaku di tempat dudukku.

.

.

.

– Back to Naruto's Part of View –

– After School –

"Naruto-_kun_, kau habis dari mana tadi pagi?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di mejaku.

"Hn." tanggapku tidak jelas.

"'Hn' itu nama tempat?" tanya Sakura jengkel.

"Hn."

"Ck, terserah deh! Soal tugas kerja kelompok itu.. enaknya gimana nih?" tanya Sakura. "Kan, tugas itu harus bertiga, sementara kita berempat! Aku, kamu, Neji dan Kiba.."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan pindah kelompok. Kalian bisa bertiga," kataku malas. "Lagipula soal-soal itu bisa kukerjakan sendirian."

"Hm.. Nggak apa-apa nih?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Hn."

"Ya sudah, _jaa ne_!" Sakura berlari menuju Neji cs.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Mau sekelompok denganku?"

Aku menengadah. Itu.. Sasuke.

"Tidak." tolakku datar.

"Tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Tak usah."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia berlari menuju seorang gadis. "Hinata, mau sekelompok denganku, tidak?"

"Ma-mau.. U-Uchiha-_san_.." jawab gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu dengan wajah merah padam. Ah, kau tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan itu, Hinata.

"Ya sudah, ayo kerjakan di rumahku!" ajak Sasuke.

Aku mengernyit. Baru beberapa hari di Konoha sudah punya rumah tetap? Haha, hebat.

"I-iya.."

"Ng.. Jaa ne, Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba saja dadaku terasa sesak. Oh, ayolah! Ini jalan yang kupilih, aku tak boleh menyesalinya!

Aku menatap kepergian Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke.. apa kau tak bisa berhenti membuatku merasa seperti ini..?

.

.

.

"_Tadaimaa_.." kataku sambil membuka pintu rumah.

Ah, tak ada yang menjawab, tentu saja. Penghuni rumah ini, kan, hanya satu, yaitu aku.

"_Okaeri_.." balasku sendiri lalu melempar tasku ke sembarang arah dan membanting diri di atas sofa.

"Hari yang melelahkan. Bisa kau ambilkan aku minum? Aku haus." pintaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku memang biasa begini kalau sedang sendirian.

Ah, tapi aku selalu sendirian.

Lalu aku mengambil segelas jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas lalu menaruhnya di meja yang berada di depan sofa.

"Nih." aku meminumnya sedikit lalu memutar musik dari ponselku dengan volume teringgi. Yah, untuk me'ramai'kan suasana saja.

Tiba-tiba tanganku menyenggol gelas berisi jus itu sehingga tumpah.

Aku terdiam sambil menatap tumpahan jus itu. Aku.. menjadi ingat sesuatu.

"Idiot.." air mata mengalir di pipiku.

**-Sleep-**

"Naruto-_kun_, gimana tugas kelompokmu? Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura sambil berlari menghampiriku yang sedang berjalan memasuki Konohagakuen.

"Hn." jawabku -apa itu termasuk jawaban?- tanpa berhenti melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kelas.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah adegan membuat langkahku terhenti. Itu Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang duduk berdua di kursi taman Konohagakuen. Aku mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan walaupun samar-samar.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_.. a-ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu.." kata Hinata gugup. Ah, -_kun_? Kau yang menyuruhnya memanggilmu seperti itu, Sasuke?

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Da-_daisuki desu_.."

Sasuke tersentak.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"_Gomen_, aku tidak bisa menerimamu, Hinata. Aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang kusukai." kata Sasuke; berhasil membuatku tersentak.

"Be-begitu.. Ta-tak apa-apa, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_.." kata Hinata; menahan tangis.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Idiot. Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya tersakiti, Sasuke?

Aku tahu, kalau Sasuke menerima Hinata, akulah yang akan sakit. Tapi bukankah itu lebih baik daripada orang lain yang merasakannya?

Aku tak ingin ada orang lain merasakan rasa sakit yang sama.

"Naruto-_kun_? Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Ayo ke kelas."

Sesampainya di kelas, aku melihat Sasuke sudah duduk di tempatnya. Dan kulihat pula Hinata sedang terisak di mejanya yang berada di pojok ruangan beserta teman-temannya yang berusaha menghiburnya.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke menjadi cerah. "Naruto! Aku—"

Plakk!

Tiba-tiba suasana di ruangan yang biasanya berisik itu mendadak hening.

"Idiot," kataku, "kau orang teridiot yang pernah kutemui, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam.

"_Minna-san_, keluarkan buku biologi kalia—hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Iruka-_sensei_ bingung ketika merasakan ketegangan di ruangan ini.

Aku mendengus lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Hei, Naruto!" Sasuke berlari mengejarku.

"Naru—" Sakura hendak mengejarku juga, tapi Iruka-_sensei_ mencegahnya.

"Haruno-_san_, duduk di kursimu. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka." kata Iruka-_sensei_.

Sakura kembali duduk di kursinya. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap kepergian kami.

"Tunggu, Naruto! Apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku.

"Lepaskan!" aku mencoba menepis tangan dinginnya.

"Jelaskan dulu." paksa Sasuke. Ia mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Oke, akan kujelaskan! Tapi lepaskan tanganmu dulu!" aku memberikan syarat.

"Baiklah.." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

Plakk!

Sasuke memegang pipinya. "Kau—maumu apa sih?"

"APA KAU TAK MENGERTI!" jeritku. "Apa kau tak mengerti perasaan tersakiti itu!"

"Aku mengerti, Naruto. Makanya aku ingin menarik perasaan itu darimu—"

"—dengan membuat orang lain yang merasakannya! Dasar tak berperasaan!" potongku.

"Kau.. melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku melakukan hal itu demi dirimu, Naruto."

"Haha, kau itu lucu. Inikah yang kau lakukan demi sebuah sampah?" tanyaku.

Naruto terdiam.

"Lupakan masa lalu itu! Anggap saja kau dan aku tak pernah bertemu!" aku berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

– After School –

– Sasuke's Part of View –

"Sasuke, aku pulang duluan ya.." kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih beres-beres di dalam kelas.

"Ya, _jaa_.." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"_Jaa ne_.."

Aku memasukkan buku-buku pelajaranku ke dalam tas. Kelas ini sudah kosong.

Saat aku hendak berjalan ke luar kelas, tiba-tiba seseorang berhasil membuat langkahku terhenti.

Naruto. Dia sedang tertidur di mejanya.

Aku tersenyum hambar lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau sudah tak bisa memaafkanku lagi, Naruto..?" tanyaku lirih sambil mengelus pipinya.

Ah, aku harus segera pulang!

Aku pun berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tidur lelap di mejanya.

.

.

Aku membanting diri ke sofa. Hari yang melelahkan. Bertengkar dengan Naruto berhasil membuat dadaku sesak. Tak kusangka dia akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Padahal aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk dia seorang.

Aku mengambil sekaleng jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas. Mengingatkanku padamu, Naruto. Kau sangat menyukainya, bukan?

Ah, aku menjadi teringat malam itu. malam ketika terjadi pertengkaran antara aku dan Naruto.

– Naruto's Part of View –

_-_ Flashback _-_

Aku sedang berjalan pulang dari supermarket menuju rumahku dan pacarku saat itu, Sasuke. Hari sedang hujan dan sudah gelap; makanya aku mempercepat langkahku.

Langkahku terhenti karena melihat suatu adegan di sebuah gang yang gelap -namun aku masih bisa melihatnya-. Itu.. Sasuke dan seorang gadis. Ah, siapa gadis itu? Temannya?

Senyum berkembang di wajahku. "Sasu—" aku hendak memanggilnya. Tapi..

Sasuke dan gadis itu berciuman. Tepat di hadapanku.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau pacarmu mengetahui hal ini?" tanya gadis itu sambil bergelayut di leher Sasuke manja.

"Naruto bukan pacarku—dia hanya sampah!—dan kalaupun dia pacarku, aku tak peduli. Aku tak pernah mencintainya." kata Sasuke cuek.

Deg!

"—ke?" tanpa sadar, aku menjatuhkan barang belanjaanku serta payung yang kubawa.

Mereka menoleh.

"Ah, Naruto!" kata Sasuke.

Aku segera berlari tak tentu arah. Ya! Asalkan aku bisa menghindari mereka, aku tak peduli!

Aku terlanjur sakit.

Sasuke berlari mengejarku. "Tunggu, Naruto!" serunya dari kejauhan.

"Berhenti mengejarku!" seruku. "Kau—kau—" air mata yang mengalir dari safirku bercampur dengan air hujan.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku! Aku bisa menjelaskannya!"

Aku berhenti berlari lalu menatap Sasuke dalam. "Tak ada yang perlu kaujelaskan. Aku mendengar semuanya. Dan.. aku juga mengerti," aku menarik nafas, "kalau aku ini hanyalah sampah, seperti katamu.

"Naruto.." lirih Sasuke.

"Dan kau tahu, aku mendapat satu hal penting hari ini," kataku, "yaitu kau tak pernah benar-benar tulus mencintaiku. Aku akan pergi. Berbahagialah dengan gadis itu."

Aku pun berlari meninggalkannya.

_-_ Flashback End _-_

Aku sudah pulang dari sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang, yang kulakukan hanya terdiam sambil memandangi jarum jam dinding yang terus bergerak. Tak pernah berhenti.

Ah, aku harus mengikuti jarum jam itu. Sesulit apapun rintangan yang kau hadapi, kau harus tetap melangkah maju demi mencapai hal yang kau inginkan.

Aku mendengus. Aku menjadi teringat malam itu.

Aargh, sudahlah! Lupakan masa lalumu, Namikaze Naruto!

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Hujan. Satu kata yang menyimpan seribu kesedihan yang sangat dalam.

Ketika aku kehilangan keluargaku.

Ketika semua orang menganggapku lemah dan tak berdaya.

Ketika semua orang mengejekku kotor dan ternoda.

Ketika semua orang menjauhiku.

Apa kau tak tahu, Sasuke, aku jauh lebih kuat daripada yang kau bayangkan. Aku tak butuh dirimu yang hanya bisa membuat orang lain terluka!

Aku menghela nafas. Ah, memikirkan orang itu saja membuatku emosi.

Tuk, tuk..

Tiba-tiba pintu rumahku berbunyi. Sepertinya ada yang mengetuknya. Tapi.. siapa? Di saat hujan deras seperti ini..

Aku pun membuka pintunya. Sa-Sasuke!

"Na-Naruto.." panggilnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Ah, dia pasti habis berlari dari rumahnya. Cih, di saat hujan deras seperti ini.. kenapa dia mau melakukan hal tak penting ini?

"Apa maumu sih!" tanyaku sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang basah kuyup.

"A-aku.. aku ingin minta maaf.. Untuk malam itu.. juga untuk kata-kataku yang berlebihan padamu..," kata Sasuke, "dan untuk—"

"Kau masih mau minta maaf? Sudah kubilang, aku takkan memaafkanmu semudah yang kau kira!" kataku.

"—dan untuk perasaan sakit itu." lanjut Sasuke seakan tidak mendengar perkataanku.

Aku terdiam. Kumohon, jangan buat aku mengingat kejadian itu lagi..

"Kau.. kau tak mengerti.. Kau takkan mengerti! TAKKAN PERNAH!" jeritku.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memelukku.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto.." lirihnya tepat di depan telingaku.

Entah kenapa, aku tidak memberontak. Ah, bukan. Maksudku, tidak mau memberontak.

"Ka-kau..," aku mulai terisak. "Bodoh! Apa kau tak bisa membiarkanku melupakan semua hal itu! aku ingin melupakannya!"

"Jangan menangis..," kata Sasuke. "Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis."

Aku tersentak.

Bodoh, ini semua sudah berakhir.. Kau tak perlu melakukan semua ini, Sasuke..

Aku mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh dariku.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan semua ini. Kita sudah berakhir." kataku lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke dari luar. "Aku tak peduli tentang hal itu! Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya seperti pada awalnya!"

Kemudian kulihat dia dari dalam rumah berjalan meninggalkan halaman.

Sasuke, aku ingin melupakanmu, kau tahu? Tapi..

.. aku tak bisa...

**-Sleep-**

Hari ini hari Sabtu; sekolah libur. Yah, hari libur adalah sebuah siksaan bagiku karena itu berarti aku tak memiliki suatu hal untuk dilakukan. Jadi, aku hanya duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku yang sudah berkali-kali kubaca.

Kurang kerjaan.

Drrrt.. drrrt...

Aku melirik ponselku yang bergetar; pertanda sebuah pesan masuk.

_From: Haruno Sakura_

_Naruto-kun, mau jalan bareng, nggak? Kutunggu d__i Café tempat biasa ngumpul ya!_

Aku mendengus. Lalu aku segera berjalan menuju tempat yang dikatakan Sakura.

Sesampainya di sana. Aku menatap sekelilingku; berusaha mencari sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Tiba-tiba, langkahku terhenti. Aku berhasil menemukan Sakura. Tapi.. dia sedang duduk di sana bersama.. Sasuke. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Kencan, huh?

Tunggu, rasanya.. aku mengingat sesuatu. Tapi, apa? Ayolah, coba diingat lagi, Naruto!

Ah, akhirnya aku ingat! Bukankah Sakura itu..

.. gadis yang berada bersama Sasuke malam itu?

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak.

Tidak, tidak mungkin!

Aargh, kenapa semuanya menjadi kacau? Kenapa aku.. aku bisa melupakan wajah licik gadis itu? Bahkan aku memacarinya sekarang!

"Ah, Naruto-_kun_!" seru Sakura; menyadari kehadiranku di sana. "Ke sini!"

Aku masih terdiam di tempatku dengan tatapan kosong.

Kemudian, Sasuke menoleh dan menatapku.

A-apa kau tak ingat, _Teme_?

"Naruto-_kun_!" panggil Sakura lagi. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku; hendak menyeretku menuju meja tempat Sasuke duduk.

Tanpa sadar, aku menepis tangan Sakura lalu berlari keluar Café.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke sambil berlari menghampiriku.

Aku menoleh.

"Awas!"

Brukk!

"Kyaa!" jerit Sakura nyaring.

Yang kusadari sekarang hanyalah, aku sedang terbaring berlumuran darah di jalan. Apa yang terjadi?

Dan tiba-tiba, semuanya menjadi gelap.

– Sasuke's Part of View –

Naruto berlari keluar dari Café. Sakura hendak mengejarnya.

Tiba-tiba kulihat sebuah mobil dari arah jalanan 'berjalan' dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto!" panggilku sambil berlari menghampirinya.

Naruto malah menoleh dan menatapku kebingungan.

"Awas!"

Tapi terlambat.

Brukk!

Naruto tak menyadari kehadiran mobil itu. Sementara mobil itu langsung kabur.

"Kyaa!" jerit Sakura.

Aku segera berlari menghampiri Naruto. Lalu tanpa banyak omong, aku langsung mengangkat tubuh yang berlumuran darah itu menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Yah, Sakura sudah memberitahuku letak rumah sakit terdekat.

Tiba-tiba mata Naruto terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan safirnya yang menggambarkan

"Sa-Sasu-ke.." panggilnya.

"Jangan bicara dulu!" kataku.

"Sasuke." ulangnya.

"Kubilang, jangan bicara dulu!" seruku. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dari mata onyx-ku.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya; kali ini lebih keras. Ia menggeleng. Aku tahu apa maksudnya. Tapi akan kuusahakan agar hal itu tak terjadi.

".. aku.. me-maafkan-mu.." katanya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Aku tersentak.

"Bodoh, ini bukan saat yang tepat!" kataku sambil tersenyum pahit. Apa kau memaafkanku hanya karena kau sudah sekarat, Naruto?

"Tidak ada saat yang tidak tepat, _Teme_.." kata Naruto; masih tersengal-sengal.

Ternyata kau masih memanggilku seperti itu? Apa aku benar-benar pantas menerima panggilanmu itu?

Ia melanjutkan dengan nafas yang makin sedikit, "A-_aishiteru_, _Teme_.."

Kemudian, tubuh itu sudah tak bergerak lagi.

**Owari**

A/N:

Gi-gimana? _Angst_-nya kerasa, nggak? Nezumi sampai mewek-mewek ngebayangin akhirnya TTwTT #lebay

Awalnya Nezumi berniat buat _songfic_. Biar lebih kerasa _hurt_-nya. Tapi, kata _senpai_-_senpai_ _songfic_ udah dilarang di FFn. Jadinya.. ya, beginilah.

Nggak ngerti alur ceritanya, kan? Alurnya Nezumi pas-in sama lagunya soalnya..

Oh ya, dua lagu yang dipakai di sini:

- Alur: SID – Sleep

- Alarm: SID – Akikaze (Autumn Wind) (maklum, Nezumi lagi tergila-gila banget sama mereka.. xD)

_Minna-san_, kalau mau download lagunya juga boleh.. Enak lho.. Kalau yang 'Sleep' galau-galau bergembira -?-

Oke, abaikan curcol Nezumi di atas = ='

Maaf kalau kurang seru atau ada typo dan miss typo.. Ini karena Nezumi terlalu terburu-buru.. Hehe.. ._.v

Akhir kata,

_Review_, _please_?


End file.
